Night of the Black Cat
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry's mother is out late one night and comes home with a black cat, but it's not just any cat. The cat is Ben Ravencroft reincarnated. Takes place after The Pumpkin Festival story earlier from my account. MAY BE DISCONTINUED


It was a rainy day, the sky was very bleak and gray. In the streets there was a coal-black cat with a pink button nose and bright green eyes. The poor cat was shivering as the freezing rain was stinging against his fur. No one stopped to help him, except for one person. The cat looked up to see Michelle, the mother of cat fearing and hating Cherry.

"Oh my, you poor kitty!" Michelle looked down, wielding her umbrella. "You must be soaked to the bone..."

The cat looked up at her with a deep frown and looked very distressed.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Michelle bent down, picked the cat up in her hands and walked off to her car. She gently set the cat in the backseat and drove off. "My little girl Cherry doesn't like cats very much, but I'm sure you'll get along just fine."

The cat mewed happily as the car drove off.

* * *

Back home, Cherry was sitting in the living room couch and watching the Scary Movie Network. She had a box of jumbo popcorn and stared at the screen as she watched the blood curdling horror of mutated cats brutally murdering the hero and his girlfriend. The very monochromatic images were even terrifying. Michelle opened the door with the cat on her head and Cherry screamed with fear as she saw the cat's glowing green eyes. Cherry then settled down as she realized it was her mother.

"Honey, look what I found!" Michelle smiled and pointed to the black cat on her head.

"A cat!" Cherry gasped, then got angry. "Mom, you know cats and I don't get along!"

"I know, but I was just hoping you could give him a chance," Michelle let the cat fall on his feet on the living room carpet. "He's probably cold, wet, tired and hungry..."

"Why didn't you just take him to the animal shelter?" Cherry replied.

"This cat's too good for a shelter, you get to know him better while I find some food for him. I think we're out of tuna." Michelle walked into the kitchen.

Cherry watched her mother leave, then looked down at the floor to see the cat looking up at her. Cherry sat on her knees and looked down at the cat. "So, where'd you come from, little guy?" she asked.

The cat looked up at her with wonder, wondering if it would be okay if he talked around here.

"It's okay," Cherry told him. "You're safe with me."

The cat cleared his throat and harbored a dark, British accent. "Why, thank you _Cherry_..." he smirked evilly.

Cherry's eyes widened as she recognized his voice in an instant. "B-B-Ben!?" she shrieked.

"It's me..." Ben grinned devilishly, never getting out of the cat form.

"But!" Cherry panicked and picked up Ben. "You died! You got sucked into Sarah's book! How are you a cat and still alive?"

"Haven't you ever heard of reincarnation?" Ben asked. "Well, I took the form of a cat because... well... I know how you feel about CATS." Ben grinned once again.

Cherry was angry now instead of afraid. "I knew once you went back in the book we should've burnt it when we had a chance!"

"Cherry, put that cat down, I got him a saucer of milk." Michelle walked in with a saucer full of warm milk.

"Mom, this isn't just any cat! It's Ben reincarnated into a cat!" Cherry cried.

"Oh Cherry, you have such an overactive imagination." Michelle bent down and put the saucer down for the cat to lap up.

"Really Mom, he talked to me, it's Ben!" Cherry pleaded for her mother to listen to her.

"That's enough, I think you've been watching too many scary movies before Halloween, why don't you get ready for bed?" Michelle asked as she went to the office of the house.

"But Mom-"

Michelle closed the door behind her.

Cherry growled, then watched Ben lap up the milk like an actual cat. He then turned to Cherry with a wicked smile. "It's no use, Cherry, no one will ever believe you..." he crept over toward her. "Especially if you blame it on the cat..."

"Why does everyone that hates me come back to haunt me and make my life miserable?" Cherry held her face.

"What're you gonna do? Call that Mystery Inc. on me like when we visited my hometown, Oakhaven?" Ben asked as he brushed himself against Cherry's legs to make her feel uncomfortable. He looked up and smiled at her. "You have aged beautifully... Maybe I should make you my wife instead of your mother for my revenge for all those years locked back up in a spell book..."

"You're never gonna win, Ben!" Cherry scowled.

"Oh, I'd like to see you try to defeat me." Ben smirked. "Now run along, you don't wanna miss any sleep while I raise hell..."

"I knew there had to be a reason I didn't like cats." Cherry hissed and went to her bedroom to get ready for bed.

* * *

**A/N: This is a story based on a dream I had last night. I've been a little obsessed with Ben lately even though he only appears in The Witch's Ghost, he SO should've come back in another movie or something! Basically, I had a dream Ben wanted revenge on me for my Pumpkin Festival story, also I'm older here, I'm in middle-high school-ish here. I don't know if I'll continue, but if you like this story, let me know and I might continue it. I only own my OCs, Ben belongs to William Hanna and Joseph Barbera. Read & Review and let me know if you'd like me to continue, I may not. **


End file.
